Annoyance by Tongues
by DatCrownedProblemSolver
Summary: Marx is trying to tell Magolor something by being annoying with his tongue. He isn't letting up, but Magolor slowly is. Short Marxolor one-shot. Contains kissing and mentions of saliva, if you're grossed out by that sort of thing.


In the colorful depths of Hell...Yes, Hell is colorful. Certainly not what you were expecting. A mass of black and dark blue fills the background, with both colors swirling around in the world, but never mixing, as if they're lovers who don't make love. Of course, that's perfectly okay. It adds beauty.

The ground is coated in rainbow-colored scales, but the colors of the scales are not blinding, like how a typical rainbow is drawn by hand. Rather, it's like a natural rainbow...a rare sight to see that's beauty isn't portrayed well by the media.

In these depths of Hell, a demon rests. An unstable demon. His name is Marx Soul, but we'll call him Marx for now. With magenta-colored wings that were chipped off here and there slightly from battle, bandages were coated on them. These bandages were scattered around Marx's body, and they were given to him by an alien lover of his. An alien named Magolor.

Speaking of Magolor, Magolor was sitting on Marx's lap, laying on him like a trusting kitten. He gazed at the nice scales on Marx's wings, which were similar to the ground below them. He touched one of them in fascination, and Marx made a loud hiss at him.

Magolor whimpered and backed away quickly, falling off of Marx's lap. "I'm-I'm sorry, Marxie! I know that your wings ar-are sensitive, and I won't touch them again! I promise!"

He whimpered slightly more and rubbed his injured side. He most likely had a bruise now, which wasn't fun at all. Magolor observed the floor and noticed a small crack near where he landed, but that had been there for a long time. The place was getting old. Lots of these scale-like tiles were cracked somehow. He gazed back to Marx, who had a slightly worried look on his face. His mouth was gaped open slightly, leaving his biggest fangs only slightly visible. His eyes were wide-opened and staring at Magolor in a creepy fashion. He stood up from the ground unsteadily, took his balance again, and walked to Magolor. He crouched back down and opened up his mouth, which made his long tongue touch the top of Magolor's head. "Keh...?" Marx mumbled.

"...I'm okay, Marxie." Magolor reassured, standing up. "...You can put your tongue back in your mouth now."

Marx smirked and shook his head slowly.

"Why not?" Magolor asked, with an annoyed expression on his face. Saliva was soaking into Magolor's clothing for now, and there's nothing worse than demon saliva.

Marx made a slight shrug with his wings and continued smirking at Magolor.

"...Marrrrx. Please." Magolor backed away, which left Marx's tongue with nothing to lay on. Marx waddled back to Magolor and placed his tongue back on his head. Magolor sighed. "I know what you're thinking of doing, and I know what you want to do..."

Marx nodded his head and made a larger smirk.

"...but you're getting saliva on my clothes."

Marx pulled his tongue back up and rolled his eyes. He didn't like it, as his tongue was now rather big by now, but Marx ignored that for now. He was about to get what he wanted anyways, so what use would it be to complain? His smirk was replaced with a blank expression as Magolor went on.

"...After all I do to you, you ask me to kiss you like this." Magolor shook his head and smiled before floating closer to Marx and giving him a kiss on his lips...But Marx completely ruined it by adding his tongue back inside again, making Magolor squirm and shake. He broke up the kiss and sighed. "I didn't ask for _that_ type of kiss, Marxie."

Marx glared playfully. "I did, though; damn it, Maggie, learn how to understand me."

Magolor couldn't help but giggle. He hugged Marx tightly and sighed lovingly. "Damn it, Marxie, don't leave me."

* * *

**Author's note time: Hello, lads! It has been a long time since I wrote for the Kirby fandom, and I apologize so much for that, as I know that the Kirby fandom has my biggest fanbase. I have been...suffering from depression again, and I've been busy with other things. I hope that you can understand.**

**I know that this isn't my best one-shot, but I think I'll be doing more one-shots like these to relieve boredom and sadness and such. I'll try to get better again.**

**I love you all. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
